Waylon
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver y Barry deciden adoptar.


**N/A:** Tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo así y aquí lo tienen. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Arrow y The Flash no me pertenecen, ellos son de la DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Waylon.**

* * *

La recepcionista es la primera en recibirlos, llevarlos hasta su escritorio a un lado de la sala y hablar con ellos sobre las responsabilidades que estaban dispuestos a tomar. Ella es quien es la primera ver que tuvieran los papeles al día una vez que el castaño se lo entrega desde su mochila, todos y cada uno de ellos firmados por ambos. Los lee con cuidado y sonríe cuando da el visto bueno.

No es como si Barry estuviese nervioso, nada de eso, pero se relaja inevitablemente cuando la amable mujer pelirroja los invita a pasar a la habitación de atrás a ver a sus "niños" y Oliver le sujeta del hombro dándole un suave apretón. Ambos caminan a la par, siguiendo a Sophia -c _omo dijo que se llamaba la pelirroja de ojos azules-_ y se detienen frente a una puerta sencilla de madera con la típica ventanita donde es Barry el primero en asomarse para poder espiar, sacandole una sonrisa a Oliver y a la mujer.

Los ojos verdes del menor se pasean por la habitación, viéndolos a todos ellos y queriéndoselos llevar a cuanto ha divisado ¡Todos eran tan lindos!

-Disculpa -dice la mujer tratando de ganar espacio entre Barry y la puerta con la intensión de abrirla.

El velocista se hace a un lado, avergonzado, y le da un golpe a las costillas a su pareja cuando siente a Oliver reírse por lo bajo. Si Sophia lo a notado, finge demencia y les sonríe cuando los invita a ambos a pasar hacia el ruido de juguetes y chillidos pequeños que hay del otro lado.

Todos allí los reciben entre sonrisas y juegos. Barry, inclinado sobre sus rodillas para estar mas a la altura de ellos, se toma el tiempo de saludar a todo aquel que se le acerca - _obviamente siendo todos, porque al parecer ninguno es inmune al encanto del castaño-_ mientras que Oliver permanece de pie con las manos dentro de su bolsillo, observando atentamente.

Solo uno de ellos es quien no se ha acercado, permaneciendo sentado en un banquillo viéndoles desde la distancia. Oliver es el primero en quedarsele mirando, extrañado por el hecho del que el pequeño no se ha acercado a jugar junto a Barry y el resto. El velocista lo hace segundos después y es como si fuera amor a primera vista. Era pequeño, mas pequeño que el resto y aquello le conmovía demasiado. De ojitos marrones y con el pelo revuelto color negro como la noche.

-Es el menor de cuatro hermanos -les explica Sophia al ver como ambos no dejaban de ver al pelinegro al otro lado de la habitación- Los demás han sido adoptados por la misma familia, él por el contrario creo que ha sido dejado de lado por su contextura pequeña y delicada, todos creen que puede enfermar en cualquier momento y por eso nadie ha querido adoptarlo. Algo injusto a mi decir pero no puedo obligar a nadie a llevárselo.

Barry siente su corazón apretarle al verlo allí tan sólito. Era verdad que se veía pequeño y delicado, pero un buen hogar era lo que necesitaba para salir adelante.

Al alzar su vista y enfocarla en Oliver, Barry sabe que han tenido la misma idea.

* * *

Al abrirse la puerta de entrada de la casa West, Iris es la primera en salir a recibirlos con cámara en mano no pudiendo esperar mas. Caitlin y Felicity salen detrás de la morena enseguida y Cisco pelea con Ronnie para tomar el cuarto puesto. Joe sonríe despacio y camina siendo seguido por Eddie que, a pesar de no demostrarlo, también se mueve curioso hacia la pareja entrante.

Barry carga un bulto envuelto en una mantita azul entre sus brazos que parece querer esconderse de ellos de manera timida, haciendo soltar a las chicas un suave _aaaw._ Oliver sigue de largo hasta colgar la mochila con los papeles sobre una repisa y saluda a todos aunque es ignorado.

-¿Como se llama? -pregunta Ronnie, asomándose por detrás de las chicas.

-Quiero verlo. Muestralo, Barry -insiste Iris.

-¡Que mono, mira lo pequeño que es! -suelta Felicity, espiando bajo la manta.

Joe se hace espacio hasta su hijo y es quien se atreve a tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño bulto negro que se queja pero se deja hacer cuando los dedos del detective se pasean por su cabecita negra.

Iris rápidamente saca fotos y Caitlin posa su mano sobre donde Joe acaricia, el pequeño parecía mas que encantado por la atención recibida.

-Él es Waylon... -responde Barry a la pregunta de Ronnie, sintiéndose celoso por el que le hayan arrebatado a su hijo tan rápidamente.

-¿Waylon Allen? -dice Cisco, esperando su turno para tener al pequeño quien no parece asustado de ellos.

-Waylon Queen... -replica Oliver, cruzándose de brazos. Barry solo le mira de mala gana.

-No importa, yo también quiero tenerlo... -dice Iris mientras le arrebata a su padre al chiquito.

Waylon, al ser sostenido por alguien nuevo, se la queda observando un largo rato para luego maullar feliz y acariciarse a si mismo sobre el mentón de la morena.

-Creo que se ha enamorado de ti, Iris -nota Felicity, sorprendida.

-Si es hijo de Barry, no me sorprende que quede prendado de Iris... -comenta jocoso Ronnie, ganándose una fea mirada por parte de Oliver y Eddie.

-¿Podrían devolverme a mi hijo? -exige Barry, pero tambien es ignorado.

Waylon, el pequeño gatito negro de patitas blancas - _como si tuviera puesto pequeños zapatitos-_ maúlla feliz ante los mimos recibidos por parte de los humanos. Aunque luego, no puede evitar querer ir donde Barry; estirando su patita delgada hacia él tratando de llamar su atención. Resignada, Iris deja ir al gato que felizmente se acomoda entre los brazos del velocista.

Barry le besa la cabeza, justo entre sus orejas, y camina para quedarse junto a Oliver. Waylon, como no podía ser de otra, maúlla llamándolo; no olvidándose que el otro humano es quien también lo había ido a buscar ha aquella guardería. El arquero sonríe y pasa su mano callosa sobre la espalda del pelinegro, quien ronronea feliz.

-Creo que hicieron una buena elección, Waylon parece muy cómodo con ustedes... -admite Joe, quien había temido que ambos no se pusieran de acuerdo si traerse un gato o un perro de la Guardería Veterinaria. _Como es que habían peleado hace una semana atrás._

Al final su elección había sido fácil y el pequeño Waylon logro robarse el corazón de Oliver y Barry.

¿Quien no les aseguraba que en algún futuro, los héroes no se animarían a tener su propia familia?

* * *

 **N/A:** Oliver, Barry y Waylon. Me gusta, luego haré mas de ellos.

 **¿Perro o gato?**

 **¿Invierno o verano?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
